The present invention pertains to a portable mixing and dispensing apparatus and method and more particularly to such an apparatus especially adapted for dispensing by spraying that includes a fluid conducting, mixing, and supporting framework for an hydraulic unit of such an apparatus that facilitates supporting, handling, servicing, and storing the apparatus in general and the hydraulic unit in particular and to a method for filling the apparatus.
Dual automatic mixing and spraying equipment of the type here involved conducts water under pressure, usually from a domestic water source, along two paths for a dual purpose: along a first path into an hydraulic cylinder to drive a piston that forces a highly concentrated liquid chemical out of the cylinder into a mixing area, and along a second path to the mixing area where the water mixes with the chemical to achieve a mixture having a lesser, desired concentration of the chemical. The mixture then is ejected from the mixing area to an outlet connected by a hose to a spray nozzle. The Lxc3xcbbecke U.S. Pat. No. 716,910 for spraying disinfectants; to Whittaker U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,622 for spraying plants; and to Wilkinson U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,944 for repairing walls with plastic material, are examples of such dual automatic mixing and spraying equipment.
Since spraying equipment of the type disclosed in the above-identified patents may be relatively lightweight, it can be carried about to the places of use and, to that extent, is portable. Portability of the kind disclosed in the Baker U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,524, however, is not provided in the automatic mixing and spraying equipment of these patents. Baker on the other hand does not have automatic mixing. The Swett U.S. Pat. No. 1,831,979 also discloses portability but requires a type of wheel barrow and uses a more complex mixer.
Although such equipment may be used to spray many materials, a specific application is to spray a solution that will remove mildew from walls. Mildew must of course be removed before walls are painted and is a common problem in moist and or humid climates. For such an application, portability and handling convenience of the spray equipment are essential. Moreover, for greater productivity, the equipment must mix the liquid ingredients automatically as it sprays the mixture. In addition, the concentration of the mixture must be capable of quick and easy adjustment from time-to-time on the job, since the particular mixture may need to be changed, as the tenacity of the mildew requires. As with any equipment, simplicity and economy of manufacture are also important objectives.
Many painters have used a simple garden sprayer to remove mildew. These devices include a container containing a pre-mixed spray solution, usually bleach, that is pressurized by a hand-operated plunger and dispensed through a wand. Though portable and uncomplicated, these sprayers have several limitations, inter alia, manual versus automatic mixing and an inability to change the proportions of the liquids in the mixture quickly at the jobsite. The expected concentration is poured into the equipment before starting. If on the job it proves less than an optimal mix, the work must be stopped to change the concentration by adding solution or water to the container. If any of the equipment disclosed in the above-identified patents were to be used, it would lack the optimal combination of portability, handling convenience, automatic mixing, mixture adjustment, servicing ease, and/or manufacturing economy and simplicity.
A portable mixing and dispensing apparatus, especially useful for dispensing by spraying, is provided that includes an hydraulic unit and a fluid conducting, mixing and supporting framework. The framework includes spaced end plates and a conduit assembly. Each end plate has a cylinder head portion forming part of the cylinder of the hydraulic unit, an upper mounting flange, and a lower flange. The conduit assembly includes an intermediate conduit/handle and a pair of end units. The end units are nearly identical and are secured to the end plates so as to constitute unitary structures therewith, releasably connected to opposite ends of the cylinder body of the hydraulic unit and to the intermediate conduit/handle, thereby enabling easy access to the cylinder body and piston in the body. Each end unit includes an outlet conduit and an end conduit. The end conduits extend through the upper flanges and slip into the conduit/handle in a sealed, fluid conducting connection, thereby also releasably mounting the conduit/handle on the end plates. One of the end conduits is capped and serves as an auxiliary supporting leg, and two other legs extend from the same end plate, the three legs supporting the apparatus during filling. An outlet fitting is connected to the other end conduit, and an outlet hose may be connected to the outlet fitting and wrapped around the upper flanges in notches thereof. The lower flanges serve as main supporting legs during use of the apparatus for spraying. A method is also provided for rapidly filling the apparatus with a spraying liquid.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved portable mixing and apparatus especially useful for dispensing by spraying.
Another object is to provide a fluid conducting, mixing, and supporting framework that facilitates supporting, handling, servicing, and storing a portable mixing and spraying apparatus and particularly the hydraulic unit of the apparatus.
A further object is to simplify the construction of a portable mixing and spraying apparatus for ease and economy of manufacture and use.
An additional object is to provide duplicate parts that provide a symmetrical, simplified construction of a portable mixing and spraying apparatus, that minimize manufacturing costs, and that facilitate use.
A still further object is to provide parts of a portable mixing and spraying apparatus that have the multiple functions of conducting the fluids being mixed and of supporting and handling the apparatus.
Yet another object is to facilitate the disassembly of a portable mixing and spraying apparatus to enable ready access to the parts needing maintenance.
A further object is to provide an apparatus as otherwise described that is self-cleaning.
A still further object is to provide such an apparatus in which the possibility of failure is minimized.
An additional object is to provide an apparatus as described that allows static pressure to be quickly and safely relieved prior to filling.
A further object is to provide a method for quickly and safely, and thus facilitating, filling a mixing and spraying apparatus.
Still another object is to facilitate the retention of an outlet hose on a portable mixing and spraying apparatus for ease of use and storage.
An additional object is provide a compact and durable portable mixing and spraying apparatus having sufficient capacity for performing its intended spraying tasks without undue interruption for refilling and yet is sufficiently lightweight to be carried by one person even when filled with the solution to be sprayed.
Another object is to prevent vapor lock while filling a portable mixing and spraying apparatus.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reference to the following description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.